


Go, Sai And Hikaru

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru grinned. “I proudly declare that I can’t live without Go.” How about Akira?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go, Sai And Hikaru

Title : Go, Sai And Hikaru  
Characters / Pairings : Akira / Hikaru  
Summary : Hikaru grinned. “I proudly declare that I can’t live without Go.” How about Akira?  
Rating : T  
Genre : Friendship  
Warning : Slightly OOC  
Disclaimer : Hikaru no Go isn’t mine to begin with.  
.-.-.  
Hikaru loved Go with burning passion. That was a simple fact everyone knew. The boy loved the game so much that he felt extremely itchy when just for a day he did not touch the Goban and the stones.  
But there were times when he was distracted enough by his thoughts. Go always led him to the very mentor who had accompanied him for short years, who had taught him Go until the boy came to love it on his own. The very ghost who only Hikaru could see.   
“You’ve been zoning out, Hikaru.”  
Hikaru turned his head, fully facing a boy with black hair and handsome visage. “Uh, sorry,” he mumbled sheepishly.  
Akira simply shrugged. He eyed his rival tentatively. “What’s up this time?” he calmly asked. He straightened up. Sensing that Hikaru had lost interest in their game, then he leaned back to his chair.  
“I just have a thought,” Hikaru trailed off. He observed the people around them in the Go salon owned by Akira’s father. They were incredibly absorbed in their own games that no one paid the two boys any attention.   
“What kind of thought?” Akira gently prodded. The distracted Hikaru concerned him that he could not hold his curiosity and asked the other boy.  
Hikaru focused his eyes on Akira. “You know, I used to think that I would always be with a person very dear to me.” Cautiously he let out a sigh. When Akira nodded and encouraged him to continue, Hikaru smiled sadly. “And then he’s gone.” Akira stilled but there was a gleam in his dark eyes. “I thought when I stopped playing Go, he would come back. But he never did.”  
“Is this Sai you mention?” Akira could not help but blurt out. He was curious but finally never indulged himself asking Hikaru about him. Sure Hikaru had ever mentioned about Sai once, but only briefly. Akira did not know much about this Sai except his name. So when finally Hikaru brought this subject, the genius boy attentively listened.  
“Yeah, he is. Sai…” Hikaru inhaled deeply. There were clouds in his usually bright eyes. “Sai never came back. But eventually I figured out, that I found him when I played Go. I felt him there.”  
Akira knew Hikaru’s chest tightened in agony. He knew him long enough to know this.   
“I thought I could never live without him. I thought I could live without Go. But I was wrong.” Hikaru smiled fondly at the memory. “It took time before I realized that I, in the end, could not live without Go.” Because then Hikaru felt Sai’s presence.   
Akira smiled in unison. “Really?” he half teased once he knew the tension had been lifted off Hikaru’s shoulders. Sure Akira was dying to know more about Sai, but he realized that there was finality in Hikaru’s tone that boldly stated he would talk no more about Sai. This time though.   
Hikaru grinned. “I proudly declare that I can’t live without Go.”  
Akira contemplated a moment before extending his hand and reached out, covering Hikaru’s until the bleached boy looked at him fully and blushed lightly. “And I can’t live without you.”  
.-.-.  
The End


End file.
